Dimensions
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: ¿Y si el amor de tu vida fuera raptado y para rescatarla tuvieras que enfrentar un torneo interdimensional?
1. 1 Rapto

Dimensions 1: Rapto

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Mencionados a continuación son propiedad de Akira Amnao, los propios de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y los pertenecientes a Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Dos jóvenes iban caminando juntos, disfrutando de un helado, era una tarde soleada en Magnolia y hacía calor, "Oye Natsu ¿Por qué decidiste invitarme?" preguntó la joven del cabello blanco, "Bueno hace calor y tenía ganas de un helado" respondió el Dragon Slayer, "Ya veo" dijo Lissana mientras agachaba la cabeza "y con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo", al escuchar esto la expresión en el rostro de Lissana cambio, "Además, Lucy se fue con Yukino a una misión y Happy se fue a pescar a un lugar secreto, así que con quien más podría venir" continuo el chico del cabello rosado, sin pensar en los sentimientos de Lissana. La chica volvió a agachar la mirada, de repente todo se volvió un silencio incomodo mientras seguían caminando y comiendo su helado.

Un montón de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Lissana, los sentimientos que tenía por Natsu no habían cambiado, aún cuando estaba en Edoras, pero ¿qué había de él? ¿Mantendría su promesa? ¿En verdad alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ella? ¿Lucy quien consideraba su mejor amiga se lo había robado?, su corazón estaba a punto de romperse, tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ¿Debía rendirse? O ¿Por qué no tomar la iniciativa? Después de todo más vale arriesgarse bien dice el dicho "si pega bueno, sino despegado estaba". Levantó la mirada de manera repentina y sorprendió a Natsu "¿Qué sucede?" dijo el pelirosado un poco asustado, ambos habían terminado sus respectivos helados, Lissana tomó las manos de Natsu, mientras él empezaba a asustarse, Lo miró a los ojos y dijo "Natsu…Yo.." antes de terminar la frase un extraño vórtice en el suelo empezó a tragarse a Lissana. Natsu miraba muy sorprendido su cara mostraba enojo "¡No me la arrebataran de nuevo!" gritó muy enojado y empezó a jalar el brazo de Lissana, "Natsu, por favor no me abandones de nuevo" decía Lissana, "Nunca…Nunca te soltaré" Natsu jalo con todas sus fuerzas pero el vórtice no cedía "AAAAAAAAAAAH" gritaba Natsu, de repente el vórtice se hizo más grande y los engulló a los dos, "Natsu, por favor no me sueltes, No de nuevo" decía Lissana, en sus ojos se podían distinguir lagrimas de tristeza y preocupación, "No lo haré, confía en mí" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero como si el destino conspirara en su contra, el vórtice comenzó a girar como un enorme tornado lanzándolos en direcciones opuestas "¡NAAAAATSUUUU!" Gritó Lissana muy desesperada "¡LIIIISSAANAA, te juro que te salvaré!"…. Después de unos minutos Natsu cayó en un bosque, para nada familiar, "¡BAASTAARDOO!" un extraño grito salió de los arbustos, "AAAH, TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" de repente una horda furiosa se abalanzó contra Natsu, "¿Qué clase de magia es ésta?" pensaba mientras era golpeado. Golpeó a unos cuantos con las manos desnudas abrió espacio y atacó "Rugido del Dragón de Fuego" varios desaparecieron con eso (sfx pff,pff, pff), "¿Jutsu Bola de Fuego?" se pregunto el extraño rubio, "Tengo que noquearlo para sacarle información de la localización de Hinata" pensó mientras veía desaparecer al resto de sus clones de sombra, "¡Ahora!" los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo, "¡RASENGAN!" "¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego!" Los dos ataques colisionaron lanzando a sus usuarios a varios metros de distancia. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" se preguntó Natsu sobándose la cabeza "Es fuerte, sólo espera Lissana, ¡lo derrotaré!". Del otro lado el rubio se sacudía el polvo "¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Otro ataque que no usa sellos de manos además del rasengan?, es muy fuerte, pero no parece ser el que secuestro a Hinata" el rubio se levantó y fue en busca del extraño pelirosado. "¡Hey! Estás ahí, necesito habla…" "¡GOOLPEE DE ALA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!" el golpe de Natsu impacto directo en la barbilla del rubio lo que lo hizo volar unos metro, "¡Maldito sólo quiero hablar contigo!", pero Natsu ni siquiera lo escuchó "¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!" (sfx pff) "Desaparecio, no, puedo olerlo a la izquierda y a la derecha, ¡Que mierda es esta!" "¡Lluvia omnidireccional de shurikens!" no hay espacio tendré que intentarlo "Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer: Super Nova" el cuerpo de Natsu quedo totalmente en llamas y derritió todos los shurikens a excepción de uno que logro cortar su mejilla. "Mierda no debo dudar con este tipo, pero tampoco es necesario que usé el chakra de Kurama, ¡Kai!" los ojos del rubio cambiaron y una sombra naranja apareció sobre sus ellos, "Tú eres el Real ¿verdad?, ahora hueles distinto" dijo Natsu, el rubio sólo sonrío e inicio su ataque, fue directo contra Natsu "Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡Estoy encendido!" Natsu encendió su puños he intento golpearlo, ninguno de los golpes de Natsu estaba conectando "es rápido" pensó "pero no ha intentado golpearme, ¡Aaaah!" el rubio esquivo otro golpe más, pero ahora también dio su contraataque "fallas…" Natsu salió volando varios metros, "¡Mierda!, pero si el golpe ni siquiera conectó, ¿Qué rayos fue ese golpe, quién rayos es ese idiota?" se replicó Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza, "Maldito, ni siquiera me tocaste, ya es hora de ponerse serio" rayos empezaron a desprenderse de los brazos de Natsu, "Es hora de terminar esto" cuando estaba a punto de atacar, ambos fueron golpeados por una ráfaga de calor, a los lejos se escuchó "X-Burner", de la nada un extraño chico con llamas en la frente apareció en el cielo. "Gracias por la comida" dijo Natsu al tragarse todo el fuego que impacto contra él, mientras que la silueta del rubio simplemente se transformaba en humo. En el cielo el rubio y el chico de la flama en la cabeza peleaban, puño con puño. "¡La kata de los sapos no está funcionando!" pensó el rubio al ver que sus golpes no tenían ningún efecto o eran esquivados con facilidad, sin embargo, tampoco se dejaba ser golpeado por el extraño chico. Gracias a la energía que Natsu había ingerido había logrado entrar en Dragon Force "¡Tú estabas peleando conmigo! ¡Rugido del Dragón de Trueno y Fuego!", el golpe fue apenas esquivado por los hombres en el cielo, ambos aterrizaron se pusieron en guardia, los tres se miraban de frente, al mismo tiempo gritaron "¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LISSANA/HINATA/KYOKO-CHAN?!" los tres quedaron extrañados, se sentía la tensión en el aire, cuando de repente el pelirosado se desmayo.

Hasta aquí el episodio 1, espero les haya gustado y si no cualquier crítica es válida, si leyeron hasta el final muchas gracias.


	2. cap 2: ¿Quién?

Dimensions 2: ¿Quién?

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Mencionados a continuación son propiedad de Akira Amnao, los propios de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y los pertenecientes a Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

"¡Pero qué mierda!" Después de varias horas Natsu logro despertar, mientras pensaba "que sucedió, esas flamas se sintieron diez veces más poderosas que cuando comí el etherion, pero esto si era fuego y además debí de tener espacio en el segundo origen, esos tíos son muy fuertes, quiero volver a luchar con ellos, pero ¿Quiénes son? sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, "Veo, que has despertado" dijo una chica de cabellos rosas entrando a la habitación, "Hola soy Sakura Haruno", el pelirosado la miraba extrañado mientras la chica sacaba unas vendas de un cajón, "Tú y Naruto tuvieron una batalla muy dura, apenas pude curar su mano derecha, creo que vendrá a verte en un rato" como vino la pelirosada se fue. Unos minutos después el Chico rubio seguido de un chico acompañado con un niño de aproximadamente 3 años entraron a la habitación. "Hasta que despertaste, soy Naruto Uzumaki sexto Hokage" dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "Ciaossu, él es Tsunayoshi Sawada, el décimo jefe de la familia Vongola y yo su tutor personal Reborn" dijo el extraño niño que vestía un traje formal en negro "¡Reboorn! Te he dicho que no me presentes así" chillo el chico de cabello castaño "M-m me pueden llamar Tsuna o-o-o como deseen" dijo el tímido chico.

"Bueno… ¿cómo decirlo?... siento haberte atacado sin razón en el bosque… pero" La expresión de Naruto cambió totalmente "Verás, fui al bosque con una chica, nos separamos por unos minutos y la escuché gritar, llegué a donde había escuchado el grito y sólo estabas tú, ya la han intentado secuestrar antes así que al verte y no verla a ella, simplemente explote." Natsu miró hacia el suelo y recordó cómo se separó de Lissana, alzó la cabeza y dijo "yo también perdí a alguien importante" su rostro mostraba una expresión de enojo, mientras cerraba los puños. "C-creo que somos tres" dijo el tímido chico.

**Flasback:**

1 año ha pasado desde la derrota de Vermuda y la recomposición del mundo, Tsuna por fin había tenido el valor de invitar a Kyoko a salir, decidieron ir al cine. Tsuna seguía aturdido por la respuesta afirmativa de Kyoko-chan, nunca había estado solo con ella en una cita como siempre el nervio se apodero de él. El día acordado había llegado y Tsuna más nervioso que nada se decidía a salir, cuando sintió el choque de unos pequeños pies impactando en su cara y sacándolo a volar unos metros, "¿A dónde crees que vas Deme-Tsuna? Hoy tienes entrenamiento con Natsu"(su león, de la caja vongola) dijo el pequeño que gracias a que la maldición había sido rota había crecido unos centímetros, "A-a-a ningún lado" se puso de pie y corrió tan rápido como pudo, Tsuna sabía que si decía que iba al cine Lambo lo escucharía y sería imposible deshacerse de él. Llegó a casa de Kyoko, su mano no se movía pero necesitaba tocar el timbre, tomo fuerza y timbro, "ya voy" la dulce voz de Kyoko retumbó en su cabeza, y entonces la peliroja abrió la puerta, para Tsuna Kyoko nunca se había visto tan hermosa, "enserio, ¿Se arreglo así para mí?" pensó el líder de la familia, la mañana continuo, antes del cine fueron a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante, donde platicaron de una manera muy relajada no podrías decir que era Tsuna el que estaba platicando con la chica del cabello castaño rojizo, en el cine todo fue normal uno que otro rocé a la hora de comer palomitas, una película tranquila con un buen final, lamentablemente para Tsuna llegaba la hora de despedirse, iban caminando por la calle cuando de repente Tsuna freno, su cara se puso roja como tomate, y como el cliché más antiguo de telenovela se puso de rodillas y dijo "K-K-K-Kyoko-chan yo…yo ¿Qui", de la nada Kyoko empujo a Tsuna salvándolo de un extraño agujero en el piso, sin embargo, fue ella quien calló al extraño hoyo, "¿Vermuda?" se preguntó Tsuna asustado, pero que podía hacer había dejado todo en casa, su cara mostraba miedo y desesperación, esa trampa era para él y Kyoko había sido la víctima, pero que podía hacer, entonces de un arbusto, un niño disfrazado de Cupido apareció y le lanzó sus cosas "Tsuna idiota, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca salgas de casa sin tu equipo?" Tsuna tomó un par de píldoras y se lanzó al diminuto vórtice por donde apenas cupieron él y el exarcobaleno del sol, un espacio enorme donde sólo se podía distinguir oscuridad y a Kyoko cayendo hacia lo que parecía un hoyo sin fondo, Tsuna acelero a todos lo que sus guantes le permitieron pero sólo alcanzó a rosar el dedo de Kyoko, "KYOOKO" gritó desesperado, mientras que la muchacha era absorbida por el infinito y él era lanzado por una extraña fuerza a otro lado. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un bosque desconocido junto a su tutor de repente escuchó "Lluvia omnidireccional de shurikens", "Arte Secreto del Dragon Slayer: Super Nova" y un extraño objeto en llamas llegó a ellos, ¿de dónde eran atacados?, "Ya los vi, iniciar operación "X""… Y ahora estaba ahí con esos extraños sujetos que daban mucho miedo, en un lugar que no parecía el Japón que él conocía y sin rastros de su amada.

**Fin del fashback **


	3. Cap 3: Enemigo

**Dimensions 3: Enemigo**

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Mencionados a continuación son propiedad de Akira Amnao, los propios de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y los pertenecientes a Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Después de que Tsuna terminara de contar su historia, Natsu reaccionó, "Yo soy Natsu Dragneel mago de Fairy Tail" se puso de pie y contó su historia, incluyendo la batalla y exagerando en las partes donde logro golpear a Naruto, aun sabiendo que los otros habían estado ahí. "Bueno Raduto, Pumba, creo que tenemos un enemigo en común" "Soy Naruto" dijo levantando el puño y con una venita saltándole en la frente "Y yo Tsuna" complemento el chico del cabello castaño. "Pero, ¿Quién?" Reborn no término de formular la pregunta cuando, un nuevo vórtice se trago el cuarto entero, "Creo que ahora lo sabremos" dijo Tsuna. Los cuatro cayeron a una plataforma con el patrón de un tablero de ajedrez, en una oscuridad absoluta donde no se divisaban paredes ni un techo. "¡Bienvenidos, héroes!" una extraña voz que parecía provenir de todas partes habló, "Han sido seleccionados, para entretenerme, ja,ja,ja", "¡Maldito muéstrate!, si tocas a Lissana, no te lo perdonaré" grito a todo pulmón Natsu, el dueño de la extraña voz apareció, un extraño hombre alto y en extremo delgado con una rara mascara y en sus espalda la funda de dos espadas, junto a él las tres chicas atadas de pies y manos con a unos postes y con la boca tapada con un extraño material que parecía goma, y empezó a reír de una forma perturbadora "jajajajaja No puedo creerlo, tantos clichés, sabía que no me había equivocado al traerte, Dragneel" "¡Rasengan!" Naruto saltó contra el enmascarado, que simplemente mostro una sonrisa macabra, justo enfrente del sujeto se abrió un portal en el cual entro Naruto en un instante se abrió otro y la mano de Naruto, que portaba el rasengan impacto en el estomago de la chica de ojos blancos, "Hinata" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio al ver como el ataque hacia escupir sangre a la mayor de los Hyuuga, "Maldito ¿Quién eres?" dijo furioso Naruto, mientras era lanzado por otro portal a su posición original, "Jajaja, su ira, es tan suculenta, su confusión tan divertida, su inocencia, bien he sido descortés soy un bufón, el que busca la diversión y divertir soy o me hago llamar Joker", Tsuna apretó sus puños y dijo "¿Qué quieres de nosotros, por qué Kyoko?" "Ya se los dije, los seleccione para entretenerme, la mecánica es simple, ustedes seleccionaran 7 luchadores, lo que nos dará un total de 24 luchadores, al azar haré los encuentros, al final sólo quedarán 3 luchadores quienes se enfrentaran entre sí, el ganador decidirá que chica rescatar y los perdedores estarán condenados a vivir sin dimensión, es decir" su voz burlona cambio abruptamente por una parecida a la de algún demonio "algo peor que la muerte" la voz tenebrosa paralizo a los tres héroes, "¿Y si no queremos luchar contra nuestros amigos?" dijo Tsuna pensando en que haría si por la aleatoria le tocará pelear con uno de los suyos, claro que quería rescatar a Kyoko pero ¿podría luchar bien con ambas presiones" "Pregunta estúpida, simplemente pierdes y me quedo con la chica" dijo Joker mientras deslizaba su dedo y lengua sobre las mejillas de Kyoko. El rostro de Tsuna se quedo pasmado al ver la mirada de miedo en los ojos de Kyoko "Por cierto al traer a ese bebé contigo tú sólo puedes llamar a seis más para formar a tu equipo, adelante digan a quien llamaran con su nombre, si no están muertos aparecerán a un lado suyo, tienen 5 minutos" al terminar esto Joker desapareció, Tsuna tenía mucho miedo, pero haría cualquier cosa por rescatar a Kyoko, no podía llamar a Ryohei, no podría verlo a la cara al meter a su hermana en una situación así, aunque no quería tendría que llamar a esos dos… pasaron los cinco minutos y la voz de Joker resonó en la oscuridad "¿Se han decididó?" "Sí" el primero en hablar fue Natsu, "Tengo que decir su nombre verdad, Gildartz, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Lucy y Miranje" los siete mencionados a parecieron de un portal que se formo en lo que correspondía al techo, "Mi turno" dijo Naruto, "Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Killer Bee, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura y Sai" pasó lo mismo que con el Dragon Slayaer, "Creo es mi turno" murmuro Tsuna "Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mokouro, Dino y Enma" los guardianes aparecieron, junto al líder de los Cavallone y los Simon, "Yo, Tsuna" se escuchó el saludo del guardián de la lluvia, "¿Qué está sucediendo Naruto?" la misma pregunta que todos se hacían fue formulada por Kakashi. La voz de Joker resonó en la plataforma y volvió a explicar la situación y las reglas, "Bueno eso es todo por hoy, tienen prohibido comentar algo de esto a cualquier persona fuera de esta dimensión si lo hacen todos quedarán descalificados, los mandaré a casa por ahora, mañana iniciaremos con el primer enfrentamiento." Concluyó Joker y todos desaparecieron ante las miradas de preocupación de las tres jóvenes.


	4. 4 Primera Pelea

Dimensions 4: 1era pelea

Los personajes que se presentan a continuación no son de mi propiedad, los correspondientes a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Son propiedad de Akira Amano, los pertenecientes a Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto y los petenecientes a Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Konoha

Los 7 seleccionados y Naruto aparecieron en el despacho del Hokage, "¿Qué vas a hacer Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi, "primero ir a un lugar donde no puedan oírnos" dijo Shikamaru, recordando las palabras del enmascarado. Se fueron a la casa donde fue el parto de Naruto, "Creo que no hay otra opción más que luchar" Dijo el actual Hokage "Naruto, sé que quieres salvar a las otras dos chicas y a todos, pero no podemos mentir por mucho tiempo a los Hyuuga" dijo Kakashi con una mirada seria, "Salvar a las princesas, es nuestra misión por eso ya canto esta canción ¡Yeah!" dijo el pulpo rapero, "Lo más fácil sería aliarnos, creo que mañana deberíamos luchar y …

Magnolia

"¡No podemos perder!, tenemos que rescatar a LIssana!" Gritó Natsu enojado y un tanto entusiasmado por el hecho de volver a enfrentarse a Tsuna y a Naruto, "También debemos pensar en esos chicos, los que tenían al bebé no parecían muy fuertes yo creo que no será nada fácil pero debemos enfrentarnos a Joker, pero por lo pronto mañana debemos luchar, sin matar a nadie" dijo Gildartz.

Italia

"Lo mejor será usar esta base así no levantaremos sospechas y nadie ajeno podrá oírnos, mañana simplemente lucharemos" dijo Reborn con una cara seria, característica de los momentos difíciles. "A mí no me interesa la mocosa, pero hay gente muy fuerte ahí kufufu" dijo Rokudo con su extraña sonrisa "Me debes otra Tsuna" concluyo…

Tan pronto como salió el sol, todos se encontraban de nuevo en la plataforma con forma de Ajedrez

Joker apareció en el centro de la plataforma y anunció "¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO DEL PRIMER TORNEO INTERDIMENSIONAL SERÁ MUKURO RUKUDO VS KAKASHI HATAKE!, un paso al frente por favor"

"Adelante Kakashi-sensei" Dijo el rubio mientras le tocaba la espalda al llamado sensei, "Es mi turno, contra un niño, vaya" dio un paso adelante y saco su libro favorito de la saga "Haciéndolo en el Paraíso". Por el otro lado Mukuro ofendido simplemente río "al fin y al cabo no hay rival para mí" termino cabeza de piña, Kakashi se sorprendió ante tal comentario, ninguno de los dos hacia el primer movimiento, Kakashi seguía leyendo y Mukuro simplemente lo miraba, "Tu ojo derecho es interesante, yo tengo algo parecido" dijo Kakashi mientras seguí ojeando su libro, "Kufufufu y el tuyo puede hacer esto" el kanji del numero tres apareció en su ojo y 5 anacondas atacaron a Kakashi, sin embargo éste salto alto "Wow, no yo para eso uso esto, ¡Jutsu de invocación¡" mordió su mano izquierda y al caer y apoyarse en ella 5 perros se deshicieron de las serpientes, "Entonces que te parece esto" el Kanji del cuatro apareció en sus ojos y se lanzó contra Kakashi que sin soltar su libro esquivaba los ataques "No me subestimes" El kanji cambio al del uno y grandes raíces salieron del suelo y tomaron de los brazos a Kakashi. "Moukuton" pensaron simultáneamente los ninjas que eran espectadores, "Nunca nadie había podido quitarle el libro a Kakashi-sensei" dijo Naruto sorprendido. Kakashi vio directo a los ojos de Mokuro y sonrió "Tus ilusiones son buenas, ese ojo te deja hacerlas reales ¿verdad?" Mukuro simplemente sonrío "Pero ¿soy yo el real? (snfx pff) ¡Jutsu secreto de la aldea escondida entre las Hojas: Mil años de Dolor" el que estaba entre las raíces se convirtió en un tronco y el verdadero apareció de tras de Mukuro, quien salió volando unos metros después de sentir "ese" ataque, mientras Kakashi proseguía con su lectura, "No me subestimes, Mukurowl cambio di forma" su vongala gear se transformo en un báculo. Entonces la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo inició, ninguno de los dos daba un espacio, "Tu nivel de taijutsu es impresionante, creo que tendré que usar ambas manos" parecía que el del pelo plateado comenzaba a respetar a su rival, ya que guardo el libro y comenzó su ataque, el crujir de los puños chocando y siendo bloqueados era un estruendo en el vacío, a pesar de que Mukuro tenía el báculo Kakashi había evitado la mayoría de los golpes fatales, "Nada mal" pensaron ambos, "creo es hora de ponerse serios" dijo Kakashi, Mukuro sólo sonreía mientras daba unos pasos atrás, "¿Te rindes?" pregunto Joker al ver como poco a poco el ilusionista retrocedía "Para nada kufufu" torrentes de lava explotaron del piso, uno alcanzo a quemar un poco el brazo del ninja, quien perdió de vista a su objetivo, mientras se encontraba en medio de los torrentes de lava, de la nada los torrentes desaparecieron y una enorme planta carnívora engullo a Kakashi, "¡Kakashi-sensei!" gritó Naruto desesperado "Kufufufu, creo que eso fue todo" Mukuro dio la espalda sin esperar un extraño sonido que se producía dentro de la venus gigante "¡Raikiri!" lo último que vio Mukuro fue sangre proveniente de sus rodillas.

"¡Mukuro!" gritó Tsuna al ver como el guardián de la niebla se desplomaba, "No sabía que también tuvieran un ilusionista, tsk" dijo Reborn, "¡Mis piernas, gritó Mukuro!" sin embargo no había herida alguna, "¿Qué ocurrió?", "Eso dínoslo tú, simplemente se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos y te desplomaste" dijo Tsuna, "¡¿Hatake Kakashi, qué fue lo que hiciste?!" Mukuro estaba desconcertado, el recordaba claramente todo su lucha debió haber durado por lo menos una hora como que "unos minutos", además no sintió el haber entrado en ningún tipo de ilusión durante la pelea, "Sé lo que estás pensando, fue antes sumergí a todos en una ilusión justo antes que entraras a la arena, ahí fue cuando Kurama me dio algo de su chakra para mantener el Tsukuyomi con la mejor calidad posible" explico Kakashi ante la mirada estupefacta de todos exceptuando a Mukuro que no creía haber caído en truco tan sencillo.

"Mukuro Rukudo has sido el primero en caer, jajajajajajajajaja, cuando termine el torneo, sufriras algo peor que Vindice" Joker seguía riendo de forma diabólica, mientras Mukuro internamente se preguntaba "¿Existe algo peor que la soledad de Vindice?".

Siento que lo arruine con Bee pero no soy buen rapero, muchas gracias si alguien ha leído hasta aquí, cualquier cosa por review o MP


	5. Tsuna vs Mira

Capítulo 5 Tsuna vs Mira

-Eso fue muy divertido, jejejejeje, pero no te preocupes cabeza de piña, el castigo será llevado acabo al final de la competencia, ahora que empieza la segunda batalla jijiji Mirajane Strauss vs Tsunayoshi Sawada, den un paso al frente por favor- ordenó Joker

Tsuna trago amargo y dio un paso al frente –Vamos Décimo usted puede con esa estúpida mujer- Gritó Gokudera desde atrás, Tsuna tomo aire se puso los guantes y trago las pastillas.

-Lo siento, hago esto por mi hermana- Susurró al suelo y tan rápido como Mira entro en la arena uso su take over con la Satan Soul original.

Mira se lanzó a Tsuna a toda velocidad, Tsuna pudo parar el puñetazo, sin embargo, poco y nada pudo hacer la hiper intuición con la patada que Mira le dio a un costado sacándolo a volar varios metros. Tsuna frenó con la llama de sus guantes, pero antes de poder levantarse una esfera de energía oscura estalló en su estómago. La ropa hecha de la ceda que hace León se deshizo por completo en la zona que el ataque estalló, Tsuna estaba de rodillas cuando Mira lo volvió a patear en el abdomen, haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre y levantándolo unos metros, en el aire mira junto sus puños para rematar a Tsuna con un golpe en la nuca, pero un grito hizo reaccionar a Tsuna - ¡Tan poco te importa Kyoko dame-Tsuna!- el pequeño instructor hizo reaccionar a su alumno, que al escuchar el grito, se giró en medio del aire y extendió su mano – ¡X-CANON!- la llama impacto de forma directa en Mira, Tsuna se impulsó para tomar algo de espacio y respirar un poco.

-Esa chica es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?- Tsuna habló, a lo que Mira sólo abrió los ojos en estupefacción. – Estás peleando con rabia, lo puedo sentir, así no eres tú, tienes miedo de perderla- Tsuna agachó la cabeza y apenas se escuchó un pequeño susurro –igual que yo- la llama en la cabeza de Tsuna se extinguió.

-¡Maldición!- Un desesperado Tsuna gritó en frustración cayendo al suelo de rodillas y golpeándolo con ambas manos – ¡No puedo perder a Kyoko, pero tampoco puedo arrebatarle a alguien más un ser querido!- Mira abrió bien lo ojos al escuchar el desgarrador gritos del X Vongola.

- Tsuna Idiota, el simple hecho de luchar no te da la victoria, desde cuando eres tan engreído. Levántate perder no te va ayudar a recuperar a Kyoko, no te da vergüenza faltarle al respeto a un rival que entrega todo en esta lucha y que puede estar sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que tú, mientras tú te sientas ahí a llorar- Dijo el tutor en tono de reproche.

-Tienes razón- Tsuna forzó una sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza –Lo siento Strauss-san- dijo mientras tomaba las píldoras –Lucharé con mi última voluntad, no sólo por Kyoko- La flama en la cabeza de Tsuna creció de golpe. Mira sonrió y se puso en posición de batalla. Ambos corrieron pero antes de cruzar puños Tsuna se elevó.

-Es inútil Mira también tiene alas ese mocoso, sólo sabe hablar- Dijo Laxus, al escucharlo Reborn se limitó a sonreír

A una altura considerable Tsuna se quedó parado y cuando Mira le quedo de frente -¡Ahora Natsu!- el pequeño león se puso detrás de Mira y rugió al instante las alas y la cola de la demonio se petrificaron y comenzó a caer –Cambio Forma versión X- Tsuna tomo de los brazos a Mira y con el impulso de su Vongola Gear la impacto a máxima velocidad contra el suelo

-¡Mira!- Todo Fairy Tail gritó al unísono.

El humo se disipo y salió Mira de pie con apenas algunos rasguños. –En verdad es un monstruo- dijo Gray. Tsuna seguía en su rostro de seriedad que el modo Hiper le otorgaba. –Sus manos- dijo Gajeel. –Eres demasiado rápida, en cuanto te solté, trataste de amortiguar, así el daño iría a tus manos y no a tu espalda- dijo Tsuna al ver las manos destrozadas del Demonio, Mira se limitó a mirarlo con rabia. A pesar del dolor se lanzó contra Tsuna en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, varios minutos de golpes certeros, otros no tanto, apenas se distinguía algo de la pelea por la velocidad a la que luchaban. Ambos bajaron del Cielo y retrocedieron, muchos moretones y demás en el cuerpo de ambos.

-Este golpe lo decidirá todo- Dijo Kakashi

Tsuna se puso en posición con las manos cruzadas a delante y Mira comenzó a acumular energía y al mismo tiempo –¡XX-Burner!- -¡Soul Extintion!-, la propiedad de la harmonia empezó a consumir la oscuridad de la magia de la Demonio, luego recuperó terreno así durante un rato, hasta que las manos de Mira y el abdomen de Tsuna no pudieron más haciéndolos volar varios metros en la explosión, ambos se pusieron de pie jadeando y bastante lastimados. –El décimo está flotando, ambas piernas están rotas- Dijo Gokudera al notar como estaba Tsuna. Del otro lado Lucy fue la que habló – Sus brazos ya no los mueve-.

-La pelea llegó a tales extremos, no puedo creer el poder de esos mocosos, y ese maldito sólo sonríe- Dijo Gildarts

Mira tomo energía con la boca y lanzo otra esfera de energía oscura a Tsuna, -Cambio Forma Modo Difesa- el manto de primo lo salvo – cambio forma Modo Ataco- Acumulo con ayuda de Natsu la fuerza que le quedaba - Burninga Axle- aunque el golpe sólo iba con un 15% de poder en el estado en que se encontraba Mira eso basto para dejarla in consiente y regresar a su forma normal.

-¡El ganador! ¡Sawada Tsuanyoshi!- Joker se limitó a decir mientras paseaba su Lengua como si saboreara algo

Tsuna cayó del dolor y un grito desgarrador fue lo último antes de desmayarse.

_**AN: Lo tenía abandonado por mi otro fic, más escuela, fansub, etc. Pero he aquí otra actualización espero les guste**_, _**sus reviews son las que me ayudan a continuar, muchas gracias a todos y si les gusta KHR! Pasen a mi perfil y si tienen ganas leean mi otros fic Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Generación X**_


End file.
